degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25882666-20150430094607
Top 3 The 100 ships: 1. Bellamy & Clarke. I've written before just why I love them so much, and I don't want to bore you, so I will keep it short: their relationship is one of unconditional support and understanding. That is always my favourite kind where they see the beauty in the other person no matter how ugly that person might feel. I adore their friendship, how they will always accept one another, and I'm patiently waiting for that gentle compability to turn into a passionate and kind love. Right now, they need each other, but next they have to want each other with desire and love. 2. Wick and Raven. I love them ''so ''much. You don't know how happy I am that someone is making Raven happy again and showing her that her brilliance is acknowledged. They're so compatiable on an intellectual level and this causes their chemistry to just be taken to a new level, but more than that I think Wick makes Raven feel safe again: safe in her abilities, safe in the fact she's doing the best she can, safe in the knowledge that her disability doesn't stop her from being strong or sexy, and safe with the thought that she can feel - smile - again after Finn. She would be Wick's first choice, no doubt. He already cares for her, understands her, and challenges her to get past her pain. I was really torn about who to have at second position, but I feel like the potential between the two is so huge that one day they might surpass my love for Bellarke, because I honestly feel like there's a warmth to their relationship that Raven needs and deserves. Their sex was different to when Raven slept with Bellamy because there was a desire there, a need rather than a want for distraction, and I think Wick made her feel happy in a way she hadn't felt in a long time in that moment. And then Wick refused to leave her and Raven swallowed her pride and asked him to stay when she thought she was going to die: it is a beautiful and thoughtful love that is creeping up on the two of them. They're so high up because Raven's smiling again <3 3. Lincoln and Octavia. They come from two different backgrounds, their people don't understand each other, but still they show that no knows no bounds or differences. Their love is gentle and consuming, making both stronger without a doubt, and reveals both their strengths. Lincoln learns fight from Octavia and she learns that she is stronger than she thinks because of his unwavering faith in her: they pick each other up and hold up a mirror which reveals just how wonderful they think the other person is. Lincoln loves Octavia with his whole heart and would do anything for her but he also trusts her judgement and doesn't seek to undermine her abilities. He believes in her and she believes in him. It is more than just sexual chemistry, there is an acceptance there that comforts them both. I can see them being endgame without a doubt. Honourable mentions: Clexa, Princess Mechanic, Kaha, Jasper & Maya, Jasper and Octavia ect